The Fate Of Merith
by rei-loki
Summary: A história de um triângulo amoroso que involve o mundo dos vampiros. O que acontece quando a Merith descobre que o rapaz que tratava por irmão está apaixonado por ela e que o seu melhor amigo e interesse amoroso afinal é um vampiro. História baseada na colecção O Mundo Da Noite . Em Português-PT Classificada M por conter "smut" obscenidade e violência física e psicológica.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo I - "A verdade sobre nós."**

_Sem pensar no que se poderia passar a seguir eu decidi ir, decidi seguir aquela voz. Eu estava o mais perto que nunca mais estarei de saber a verdade, de saber o que se passa comigo, de entender o mundo..._

_Posso estar dividida pelo amor, que não percebo, posso estar dividida entre ser quem sou ou ser quem devo ser... Mas uma coisa é certa, depois disto nunca mais serei a mesma._

Eu? Eu sou a Merith, uma rapariga normal que vivia uma vida pacata. O que aconteceu comigo podia ter acontecido com qualquer rapariga.

Estou no início das aulas, o primeiro dia para ser precisa, e nunca me senti com tão pouca vontade de me levantar da cama, parece que quero estar deitada, sem ninguém por perto a chatear-me, a dormir... Sinceramente não sei o que se passa comigo, não sei se é da escola começar, se é de este ano talvez vir a ser difícil… Em fim, não sei mesmo.

Enquanto descia as escadas até à cozinha ouvi o David - que foi criado comigo desde pequeno - a falar num tom de voz sério com alguém. Fiquei curiosa, mas já desconfiava quem estava na cozinha, e isso ia tornar a razão de me levantar da cama fazer mais sentido.

Era o Ash. Ele é o meu melhor amigo desde o infantário, gostamos das mesmas músicas, dos mesmos filmes, das mesmas coisas em geral.

O David não gosta muito dele. Acho que sempre teve ciúmes de sermos tão próximos. Os dois até chegaram a gostar de mim e andavam à luta por minha causa. Eu sinceramente nunca dei muita atenção a isso. Mas tenho que admitir que o Ash é um "gato"; é alto, magro, de cabelo preto e tem uns olhos verdes, simplesmente lindos! Ele também tem uns "musculinhos" mas se não tivesse parecia um palito.

Já o David é musculado, alto, de cabelo castanho, olhos cinzentos e é como um irmão para mim; sempre protector, eu sinceramente acho que ele exagera por vezes, mas raramente me ralo com isso.

Quando entrei na cozinha, que nem magia, eles calaram-se e olharam para mim como se eu fosse a única rapariga do mundo - tipo igual à cena no último episódio da primeira temporada do The Vampire Diaries quando o Damon diz ao Stefan para não se preocupar que a Elena não é a Katherine e depois aparece a Elena vestida igual à Katherine. Estão a ver aquele olhar? Igualzinho!

**Merith –** O que foi? Até parece que sou a Rainha de Inglaterra mas versão mais bonita.

**David e Ash -** Por acaso até és...

**Merith -** Está bem está...

Olá Ash! Vens comigo para a escola?

**Ash -** Claro que sim! Não te ia deixar ir sozinha. Ainda por cima moro aqui ao lado.

**David -** Ela não ia sozinha, ia comigo, ou já te esqueceste que eu existo.

**Ash -** É um bocado difícil esquecer isso, és tão chato.

**Merith –** Ahahah! Essa foi boa.

David deixa de implicar com o Ash. Que mal é que ele te fez?

**David -** Existe! Isso já é mau que chegue.

**Ash - **Possivelmente se eu não existisse a Merith seria mais infeliz, ou provavelmente namoravas com ela.

**Merith -** O quê? Ash! O David é como o irmão para mim, isso nunca aconteceria... Quer dizer acho que não! Deixem de ser parvos e deixem-me tomar o pequeno-almoço!

**David -** Sinceramente...

**Ash -** Não fiques chateado David, mas já reparaste que não tens hipóteses.

**David -** Tu deves querer que eu te vá às trombas!

**Merith - **O pá! Acabou! Fogo! Já não aguento. Eu vou _sozinha_ para a escola! E nem me tentem impedir!

Eles hoje estavam insuportáveis. Eu bem que tinha um "feeling" que hoje o dia não ia ser muito bom. Em fim, até parece que adivinho.

Quando cheguei à escola foi como se estivesse a relembrar os anos anteriores, onde eu andava com o Ash, o David e a Tryvie pela escola. A Tryvie mudou de casa e por isso de escola também, ela era a única rapariga com quem eu desabafava e sem ela é mais complicado. Eu ainda tenho o número dela e falamos por SMS e por MSN mas não é a mesma coisa. Ela mudou-se para Nova Yorque, mora numa zona pacata da cidade e anda numa escola do bairro Brooklyn. Eu moro em Atlanta no estado da Georgia. É difícil andar aqui sem ela. Não é a mesma coisa. Ela está-me sempre a dizer que ainda tenho o Ash e o David, mas era a ela que eu contava as coisas, que lhe dizia como o Ash estava lindo, eu não posso dizer ao Ash isso e muito menos ao David, se não ele passa-se.

A verdade é que odeio não lhe poder contar as cenas tantas vezes como dantes. Eu ainda conto-lhe as cenas quando à noite depois de jantar vamos para o Skype e falamos, e ela a mim, mas não é a mesma coisa. Parece que vou ter de me contentar com isto.

Bem falando de outras coisas... Este ano o meu horário de aulas é exclusivamente de manhã, o que na minha opinião é algo excelente. Assim tenho as tardes por minha conta para fazer o que me apetecer!

A minha primeira aula hoje é de Física e Química, provavelmente uma das minhas disciplinas favoritas. Como sempre sentei-me na fila do meio, sozinha, ao lado onde costumava ser a Tryvie.

**Ash –** Posso sentar-me aqui?

**Merith -** Claro! Porque perguntas?

**Ash -** Sei lá! Saíste de casa chateada, pensei que ainda estavas...

**Merith -** Estou um bocado, mas nada que não passe. Este ano queres ser comigo então?

**Ash -** Eu sempre quis, mas eras com a Tryvie...

**Merith -** Pois. Mas agora sou contigo, já que ela não está aqui.

**Ash -** Yah! É pena ela ter ido para Nova Iorque. Ela era altamente. Tal como tu.

**Merith - **Obrigada! Ainda bem que achas isso...

**Ash -** Acho e sempre achei, porquê? Tinhas dúvidas?

**Merith -** Não... Quer dizer... Esquece.

**Ash -** Pois. Olha queres almoçar comigo?

Naquele momento houve um pequeno silêncio. Eu estava totalmente surpreendida, pois o Ash nunca me tinha convidado para almoçar...

**Ash -** Merith! Estás bem? Aceitas ou não? Se não aceitares eu enten-

**Merith -** Claro que aceito! Que parvoíce! Vai ser um prazer.

**Ash - **Okay.

As aulas da manhã passaram rápido e a hora do almoço tinha chegado. Eu estava cá com um nó na barriga! Era a primeira vez que ia almoçar com o Ash, ainda por cima em casa dele! Costumamos almoçar na minha.

Ainda há o David, ele vai-se passar! Estou tecnicamente feita ao bife!

**Ash - **Então? Pronta para vir almoçar comigo?

**Merith – **Então não? Claro que sim...

**Ash -** A minha mãe deve ter deixado almoço para nós, é só aquecer no micro-ondas e já está! Depois podemos ir para o meu quarto, tenho uns CD's novos que te tenho de mostrar! São brutais!...

Eu ouvia-o a falar mas era como se eu não estivesse ali! Quem me dera poder contar à Tryvie que ia almoçar em casa dele... Mas... não posso...

Depois de andarmos cerca de 15 minutos da escola até casa, finalmente tínhamos chegado a casa do Ash. Estávamos sozinhos.

A primeira coisa em que reparei foi que a casa estava muito à base do preto, branco e cinzentos: cores neutras. Como se o Ash lesse os meus pensamentos, disse que essas eram as cores favoritas dos pais. Eu não estranhei. Também acho normal as pessoas gostarem de coisas diferentes.

Quando chegamos à cozinha ele virou-se para mim e disse:

**Ash -** Uh! Parece que vais adorar o que a minha mãe deixou para almoçarmos…!

**Merith -** O que é?

**Ash - **Lasanha vegetariana!

Como eu adoro a mãe do Ash, ela fez a minha comida favorita, a partir daí deixei de estar tão tensa como antes e passei ao estado ansiosa! Eu _AMO _Lasanha vegetariana!

**Merith - **A tua mãe é uma querida, até parece que adivinhou! Eu realmente amo Lasanha vegetariana!

**Ash - **Não te esqueças que eu também gosto muito, ela deve ter feito a pensar que este ia ser o primeiro diz de aulas e fê-lo para eu ficar mais feliz. Mas ainda bem que fez porque assim não sou só eu que fico feliz!

**Merith -** E eu hoje já fiquei feliz com isto.

Depois de me deliciar com a lasanha fomos para o quarto do Ash. Aí ele mostrou-me os novos CD's que comprou e depois vimos alguns episódios de Dexter - que nós os dois adoramos.

Ao longo da tarde aquele incómodo que tinha em relação a almoçar em casa do Ash desapareceu. Divertimo-nos muito. Nem parecia que as aulas tinham começado!

Vim para casa era 18horas e entrei pela porta da cozinha.

**David - **Olha _a_ desaparecida. Por que é que não me avisaste que não ias almoçar em casa?

**Merith **- Eu cheguei a enviar-te um SMS a dizer que ia estar na casa do Ash. Para que querias o aviso? Estavas muito preocupado?

**David - **Por acaso estava! Sabes que me preocupo contigo és muito especial para mim... E também a tua mãe matava-me se te acontecesse algo!

**Merith -** Pois...

A minha mãe chama-se Catarina Silver - inclusive, eu sou Merith Silver - ela é designer de roupa e só pára em casa para almoçar, jantar, dormir e ao domingo para descansar ou irmos passear; mas sempre que precisamos ela aparece.

O David vive connosco desde os meus 4 anos, era filho da melhor amiga da minha mãe, que morreu de uma forma estranha, ela e o pai do David. A minha mãe ficou com a guarda dele pois ele não tem mais família chegada e porque era a vontade dos pais.

A minha mãe sempre disse que nós não éramos irmãos, sempre quis que soubéssemos a verdade... Ela é divorciada e o meu pai é um arquitecto e mora em Londres. Só o vejo de ano a ano. Mesmo assim vivemos felizes, somos uma família!

Passava pouco mais das 19 horas quando a minha mãe chegou. Ela só teve tempo de pousar os desenhos no escritório, dizer-nos olá e dirigir-se para a cozinha para preparar o jantar.

Sem nada a fazer, decidi sentar-me na sala a ver televisão com o David. Ele estava sentado no sofá de três lugares a olhar para a televisão. Quando me viu entrar mirou-me. Sentei-me a observá-lo da mesma forma. Não sei porquê mas naquela altura eu gostava de saber no que ele estava a pensar. Tinha a cara neutra e mirava-me com um olhar terno. Pouco depois ele falou:

**David** - Queres que mude para outro canal?

**Merith** - Não, podes deixar estar nesse.

_Que estranho, ele nunca era assim comigo, parece que queria meter conversa para me dizer algo_...

**David **- Onde almoçaste hoje?

**Merith **- Em casa do Ash.

_Eu já sabia que aquela resposta ia trazer um interrogatório..._

**David -** Ai sim? E o que fez a Sra. Brair para almoço?

**Merith **- Deixou-nos Lasanha Vegetariana.

**David - **Deixou-vos?

_Pronto, vai começar_ - disse eu para os meus botões.

**Merith -** Sim, nós almoçámos sozinhos.

**David -** Soz... Sozinhos? Hum. Okay.

**Merith -** Já acabaste o interrogatório?

**David - **Que...? Interrogatório? Ora essa, já não posso saber o que fazes?

**Merith - **Podes. Mas quando se trata de estar com o Ash queres saber de tudo.

**David - **Outra vez? Eu só estou preocupado contigo mais nada! Sabes bem que não vou com a cara dele!

**Merith - **Isso sei eu muito bem!

_Pensava David para si mesmo…_

Só queria poder dizer-lhe o que sinto. Não gosto nada que ela fique com o Ash, ele é sinistro demais. Não o curto mesmo.

Mas também se lhe contasse o que sinto por ela, ela provavelmente "pirava"! Eu não posso fazer isso! Assim deixaria de ter a confiança dela e deixaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para que aquele tipo de meia tigela não lhe tocasse. Por vezes ainda penso que tenho a vantagens do meu lado. Então? Moro com ela e passo bastante tempo com ela. Por outro lado nem por isso, sinto que cada vez mais ela está a cair no encanto dele. Sinceramente, o que é que ele tem mais que eu?

**Merith -** Estava a pensar se amanhã não querias vir comigo ao cinema, é que estreou um filme novo que eu queria ver. Creio que vais gostar...

**David - **Ah? Desculpa não te estava a ouvir. Falaste sobre irmos ao cinema amanhã?

**Merith -** Sim... Queres ou não? Se não quiseres tudo bem eu peço ao Ash...

Nesse momento reagi como se me fosse desviar de algo muito rápido.

**David - **Claro que vou! Há que tempos que já não vamos ao cinema juntos. Por mim tudo bem. Queres que diga à tia?

**Merith - **Pode ser.

**David - **Então venho já!

_Que estranho. O David reagiu de uma maneira quando disse o nome do Ash, se não o conhecesse bem diria que ele gosta de mim._ _Oh, que disparate, ele considera-me uma irmã, nada mais do que isso, se ele quisesse algo comigo já tinha tido muitas oportunidades, já que moramos juntos. Que tolice!_

Não tardou ao David voltar. Vinha com um riso de orelha a orelha, parecia ter-lhe saído a lotaria. Sentou-se num salto ao meu lado no sofá e disse:

**David -** Óptimas notícias! Ao que parece a tia amanhã não vai estar em casa o dia todo por isso podemos ir ao cinema e até ir dar uma volta pelo parque se quiseres?

**Merith -** Que bom! Por mim acho óptimo! Se não te importares vou querer passar na livraria para comprar um livro.

**David -** Claro que não me importo!

O David trata a minha mãe por tia porque sempre a tratou assim, ele é da mesma idade que eu mas ainda se lembra muito bem dos pais. Ele nunca tratou a minha mãe por mãe. Não foi por não querer, simplesmente foi porque a minha mãe nunca o deixara, quando ele se enganava e dizia mãe a minha mãe desatava logo a corrigi-lo. Parece que tem medo que crie esse laço, na verdade ela deve ter medo que nos tratemos como irmãos! Não sei porquê! _Só me faltava agora a minha mãe querer que eu namore e case com o David, tipo à moda antiga! Ah ah ah ah!_

_Vou mas é deixar de fazer filmes, se não ainda se tornam realidade..._

**David – **Por que te ris?

**Merith - **Eu ri-me?

_Será? Oh meu Deus!_ - pensei para mim.

**David -** Yah deste uma pequena risada, foi de algo que estavas a pensar?

**Merith -** Aaah... Yah! Foi isso.

Por momentos senti que o David tinha lido os meus pensamentos. Que sensação estranha. Podia jurar que sim. Mas bem é só imaginação!

Passado um bocado quando já faltava pouco mais de 5 minutos para as 20horas a minha mãe chamou para jantarmos. _Boa notícia: era o meu prato favorito! Um dos..._

Já era de manhã, Sábado, o dia em que eu e o David íamos ao cinema. Mal acordei fui tomar banho e preparei-me para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando ia a sair do quarto reparei que a mãe tinha feito uma mala. _Estranho, ela não nos disse nada sobre ir viajar._

**Merith - **Mãe? Mãããe!

**Sra. Silver - **Sim querida, que queres?

**Merith - **Vais viajar?

**Sra. Silver - **Sim. Eu esqueci-me de vos dizer mas tenho de ir a Nova Iorque este fim-de-semana, é por causa de um desfile. Tu e o David ficam bem sozinhos.

**Merith - **Sim, yeah. Quanto tempo demoras?

**Sra. .Silver** - Só o fim-de-semana, segunda de manhã já devo de estar cá.

**Merith - **Okay!

Mal acabamos a conversa a minha mãe desceu as escadas comigo e foi embora. Era normal ela ir assim a qualquer lado de última hora, só que desta vez ela vai estar dois dias fora, o costume é só um.

Quando ia a entrar para a cozinha ouvi uma porta a bater lá em cima e uns passos apressados a descer as escadas, calculei que fosse o David.

**David - **A tia saiu?

**Merith - **Sim. Vai passar o fim-de-semana fora.

**David - **Ah... Okay!

**Merith - **Estás pronto para este dia. Vamos andar bastante.

**David - **Mais preparado impossível! Principalmente só de pensar que vou ao cinema.

**Merith -** Pois... Tu gostas muito de cinema. Eu também acho fixe.

**David -** Yeah! Amo!

**Merith - **Yeah!

Mal acabamos o pequeno-almoço fomos embora, demos uma volta pelo parque, comemos um gelado, conversamos... Enfim muita coisa! Fomos almoçar ao Shopping e depois de almoço fomos comprar os bilhetes para a sessão das 18h. Enquanto não chegava a hora do cinema fomos comprar roupa, livros, coisas que achássemos fixes...

Na verdade mal tardou que chegasse a hora do cinema, comprámos pipocas e uma Coca-Cola. O filme foi fantástico, adorei. Tinha muita acção e nada muito "lamechas".

Mal acabou o filme, fomos para casa, pedimos comida chinesa e ficamos por aqui.

Já tínhamos acabado de jantar e não tínhamos nada para fazer então eu tive uma ideia.

**Merith - **David... Que tal vermos os álbuns de família?

**David -** Ver as desgraças de roupas que dantes se usavam e rir-me à brava? Claro que quero!

Não tardou a pegarmos nos álbuns! As fotos eram tão engraçadas, nem dava para acreditar que já tinha sido tudo daquela maneira. Mas o que provavelmente ia mudar a minha forma de ver o mundo estava demasiado próximo, e eu nem dei conta como aconteceu.

**Merith - **Olha tu, eu e o Ash quando vocês tinham uma paixoneta por mim. Sinceramente nunca vos liguei muito mas tenho a noção que aquilo era mesmo uma disputa por mim.

Sem mais nem menos, sem perceber o que se ia passar, o David ficou sério e num tom de voz que me assustou, disse:

**David - **Na verdade eu ainda gosto de ti, eu não gosto, eu amo-te! Não suporto a ideia de tu e o Ash...

**Merith - **O quê?

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada. Ele tirou-me o álbum e pousou-o na mesa de centro num abrir e fechar de olhos.

**David - **Por favor, diz que me amas! -ele pôs a minha cara entre as mãos dele e continuou num tom de voz terno - Eu não aguento ver-te com ele! Eu sei que isto vai mudar tudo, eu sei que nós os dois nunca mais nos vamos dar da mesma maneira mas por favor diz-me!

Eu não consegui responder, era como se me tivessem cortado a língua, apenas consegui deitar uma lágrima pelo olho. Mas nesse momento o David limpou-a com a mão. Ele estava perto de mim e acariciava-me como nunca tinha sentido. Sem conseguir fazer nada ele beijou-me! Senti que o meu corpo respondeu ao dele quando os dois se tocaram.  
>Sem pensar no que se poderia passar a seguir eu decidi ir, decidi seguir aquela voz que me dizia para me deixar levar. Eu sentia-me tão segura, tão calma... Era como se aquele beijo e aquele abraço forte me dessem a sensação de segurança. Eu não sabia bem o que sentia por ele mas naquele momento percebi, que ele não era só um amigo para mim, ele era provavelmente muito mais do que isso.<p>

Num pequeno movimento ele deitou-se por cima de mim no sofá, eu não queria parar, o meu coração dizia para deixar-me ir, mas a minha cabeça dizia que se calhar aquilo não estava certo. Mas eu não fiz nada, não dei ouvidos a nada. Pura e simplesmente deixei-me levar.

Eu senti o quão duro ele estava, lembrei-me das vezes em que pensara nele daquela maneira sobre como seria ele estar dentro de mim.

O que eu ia viver agora ia mudar completamente o mundo em que vivi até agora. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, eu nunca me arrependi, arrependo nem arrependerei do que ia fazer...

eu estava de vestido, por isso foi fácil ele chegar onde queria. Eu estava molhada e ansiava que ele me tocasse. Ele estava quase, quase quando o meu telemóvel toca!

_CockBlocker alert!_

O David saiu de cima de mim e virou as costas ainda sentado no sofá. Eu ainda sem entender bem o que se tinha passado, levantei-me e atendi o telemóvel.

_Quem era?_ Nada mais, nada menos que o Ash! Não quis acreditar quando ouvi a voz dele do outro lado...

**Ash -** Olá! Tas bem?

**Merith -** aa... Sim.. sim.. Eu... estou bem. E... e tu?

**Ash - **Também. Liguei-te a perguntar se não querias vir cá para fora para falarmos, ainda são 21h37, acho que a tua mãe não se deve de importar?

**Merith -** ah... _- olhando de esgueira para o David -_ Sim... acho que sim... espera por mim lá fora eu já apareço.

Desliguei o telemóvel. Fiquei a olhar para o David mas ele não se virou e ficou ali parado, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos a apoiar a cabeça. Eu decidi levantar-me e fui ter com o Ash. Não sei se lhe devo dizer o que se passou ou não, eu nem sei como vou falar outra vez com o David. Sinto que estou a ficar sem chão, que tudo está a desaparecer. Mas eu senti um desejo por ele, enorme. Eu nunca fiz nada daquilo, mas a ideia de ser com ele até não era má.

Já cá fora eu estava a fechar a porta das traseiras que dava para o meu jardim quando vi o Ash a aproximar-se.

**Ash -** Ainda bem que a tua mãe te deixou vir.

**Merith - **A minha mãe não está em casa.

**Ash - **Então... E o David deixou-te vir? Espectáculo, ele deve estar com febre.

**Merith -** Ele e eu...- disse eu entre dentes

**Ash -** Ah? Disses-te alguma coisa?

**Merith - **Nada... Nada...

**Ash-** Que bicho te mordeu, até parece que viste um fantasma.

**Merith - **Preferia ter visto...

**Ash - **Alto! Preferias? Espera... O David fez-te alguma cena? Eu mato-o!

**Merith - **Não! Pára! Ele não tem culpa de nada!

**Ash -** Culpa?

Ele agarrou-me nos braços e pôs se á minha frente.

**Ash -** Vais contar-me o que se passou ou não?

**Merith -** Não há nada para contar...

**Ash - **Não? Desculpa mas há! Tu não és assim! Que se passa? Ele magoou-te? Ele Faz-te algo? Diz-me!

**Merith -** Ele não me fez nada! E pára com isso!

Não sei o que me deu, mas foi a primeira vez que gritei com o Ash! Mal gritei ele largou-me os braços e de uma cara de raiva passou a uma cara de confusão. Eu nunca o tinha tratado assim.

**Ash -** Depois falamos...

Ele foi embora com a cabeça baixa. Acho que o magoei ao gritar com ele, mas não sei porquê não consegui falar e chamá-lo para me desculpar. Parece que aquele beijo me roubou a voz. Por falar em beijo..._Como é que eu vou voltar a olhar para o David? Como?._. _E o que lhe vou dizer... Nem sei se vou conseguir falar com ele outra vez..._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitúlo II - "Entre o bem e o mal!  
>(o lado negro dos sonhos)"<strong>

_O Ash estava magoado comigo, o David não me falava, a minha mãe estava fora e a minha melhor amiga não estava ali para eu desabafar. Pior do que isto não sei não… Acho que o meu mundo vai acabar e eu não sei que fazer… Quer dizer na verdade até sei, conto o que se passou ao Ash, mas habilito-me a vê-lo desfazer o David! Ou então converso com o David mas mesmo assim o Ash continua magoado comigo!  
>Não sei mesmo o que fazer! A única coisa que posso fazer agora é ir para o meu quarto dormir.<em>

Entrei em casa pela porta da cozinha e subi muito rápido as escadas. Na verdade parei a meio, e reparei que não estava ninguém na sala.

**Merith -** Deve ter ido para o quarto dele…

Encolhi os ombros… Sentia-me culpada… Culpada por me ter deixado levar… É que agora devo ter deixado o David com esperanças! Mas também… Eu nem sei o que sinto! A verdade é que já nem sei se o David não é mais que um amigo para mim! Mais que uma espécie de irmão!  
>Naquele momento era tudo o que me passava pela cabeça.<p>

Quando cheguei à porta do meu quarto reparei que no quarto dele estava tudo apagado. Ele não estava mesmo em casa.

_Será que ele saiu mesmo? Espero bem que não faça nada de mal! Eu não aguentava se lhe acontecesse algo por minha causa! Por causa de eu não conseguir parar!_

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Senti-me a pior pessoa do mundo. Só queria que a Tryvie estivesse ali para eu desabafar, para ela me dizer o que devia dizer… Sinto tanto a falta dela.  
>Merith - É isso que eu vou fazer.<p>

Peguei no meu Mac que a minha mãe me tinha oferecido nos anos e liguei-o! Fui para o Skype e depois mandei um SMS à Tryvie para ela ir para o computador.

**Tryvie -** Olá. Está tudo bem? Estás cá com uma cara.

**Merith -** Olá. Comigo não está _nada _bem. Nem imaginas o que aconteceu.

**Tryvie -** Estás a assustar-me! Fala! Conta-me, o que se passou?

**Merith -** Eu… Eu e o David… Nós… nós….

**Tryvie -** Fogo! Diz logo! Espera… Tu e o David…

**Merith -** Nós beijamo-nos!

Nesse momento a cara da Tryvie ficou de assustada para uma espécie de "Eu já sabia"!

**Tryvie -** Pois… E foi na…

**Merith –** Não, ia ser na testa! Claro que foi na boca!

**Tryvie -** Calma! E agora? Vocês já se falaram depois disso?

**Merith -** Não! O meu telemóvel tocou. Era o Ash. Eu fui ter com ele ao jardim, mas ele também ficou chateado comigo porque eu estava muito nervosa e não lhe quis contar… e depois… Olha só sei que quando cheguei a casa o David também já cá não estava! Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Tryvie -** Não! Claro que não! Ele deve ter ido apanhar ar. Deve ter sido isso!

**Merith -** Mesmo assim… Mas agora eu não sei o que fazer! Nem sei se vou falar com o Ash e dizer-lhe o que se passa ou se tento conversar com o David para tentar entender o que sinto… Eu não sei o que fazer!

**Tryvie** - Primeiro e antes de mais nada. O que é que tu sentes pelo David?

**Merith -** Lá está! É isso que eu não sei. Estou tão confusa! E ainda por cima a minha mãe foi passar o fim-de-semana fora.

**Tryvie -** Pois… Bem miúda, eu só te vou dizer uma cena! Tu ou gostas do David ou gostas do Ash. E acredita que tanto um como outro ainda te amam. Mesmo que escolhas um o outro vai sair sempre magoado.

**Merith -** O problema é que eu nem sei de quem gosto…

**Tryvie -** Pois mas nisso não te posso ajudar.

Entretanto a porta da rua fechou-se, provavelmente era o David

**Merith –** Olha, vou ter de ir, depois falámos.

**Tryvie -** Okay, Beijos.

**Merith -** Beijos.  
>Nesse instante fui para a porta do meu quarto, pôs a mão no puxador, respirei fundo e abri a porta de relance.<p>

**David -** Ai! Fogo assustaste-me!

**Merith -** Desculpa. Olha nó temos de falar sobre…

**David -** Agora não!

Mal disse isso o David entrou no quarto dele e fechou a porta, nem me deu oportunidade de eu falar. Aí percebi mesmo que tinha estragado tudo! Já mal conseguia olhar para a cara dele.

_Eu amo-a! Mas ela agora deve odiar-me! Já nem consigo falar com ela direito!_  
><em>Gritei com ela… quem sou eu? O que se passa comigo? Já não sou o David de antes. Já não sou o rapaz que era apaixonado por ela e que sonhava com o dia em que a beijaria. Mal ela sabe que todas as noites quando ia para a cama satisfazia-me a pensar nela.<br>Foi o nosso primeiro beijo… e tinha logo de ser assim…  
>Como será que vai ser agora?<em>

Só conseguia pensar nisso. Antes era tudo tão normal, eu apenas tinha uma paixão por ela… mas agora essa paixão passou a algo mais forte e eu nem sei o que é!

Mas o que sentirá ela por mim? Se aquele telemóvel não tivesse tocado, provavelmente teríamos…

_OH MEU DEUS! Foi isso… nós estávamos quase… Mas porque é que ela não me parou? Será que…_

Já nada era certo na minha vida! Eu já nem sabia quem era!

**David -** Onde está o David que eu conhecia?…

Eu ouvi. Pobre David… e por minha causa! Eu tinha de fazer algo! E foi o que fiz! Abri a porta do quarto dele e entrei como se nada me fosse parar!

**Merith -** Desculpa! Não te sintas assim… Fui eu que não parei, fui eu que quis! Se eu não quisesse eu ter-te-ia parado! Eu não sei o que se passa comigo! Connosco! Mas a única coisa que eu sei é que… eu sinto algo por ti!

Naquele momento o David tinha saltado da cama. Olhava para mim com um olhar profundo e confuso. Quando acabei houve uns segundos de silêncio. Era um silêncio pesado. Tão pesado que me custava a respirar. Mas o David aproximou-se de mim e com a minha cabeça entre as mãos dele disse-me…

**David -** Tu não querias parar… Ainda queres?

**Merith -** O quê?…

**David -** Parar?…

**Merith -** Hug… Não…

Aquele _"não"_ fora tudo! Era um desejo incontrolável…. Eu queria - queria muito…

**David -** Desta vez nada nos vai parar… eu amo-te.

Olhei para os olhos dele… e tudo começou… Entre caricias e os beijos molhados sentíamo-nos um ao outro… Ele tirou a camisola e deitou-me na cama dele… Pela primeira vez reparei o quão gentil ele era… Ele tocou-me, eu estava molhada... Ele colou um dedo e depois outro, eu sentia-o duro contra mim...  
>O que aconteceu a seguir já devem de calcular… Foi a melhor noite de sempre…<br>Foi como se tivesse sido um sonho… Mas eu ainda me sentia confusa, pois isto queria dizer que eu gostava do David…. Mas ainda me importava com o Ash!

Depois daquela noite eu não fazia ideia como seguir com a minha vida. Tinha aquela sensação de ficar sem assunto de conversa e tinha medo do silêncio entre nós que pode acontecer e matar tudo o que sentimos. Mas como eu e o David tínhamos conversado, vamos agir normalmente e quando acharmos que é o momento depois logo decidimos se queremos contar para o mundo o que sentimos.

Nessa manhã recebi uma mensagem estranha no telemóvel do Ash, dizia "Amanhã temos de falar, vem a minha casa, a porta vai estar aberta, vem ter até ao meu quarto. Temos de falar sobre o que me prometeste…" _O que lhe prometi? _Não percebi aquilo, mas tinha que ir rápido para casa dele o mais rápido possível.

**David -** Onde vais tão apressada?

**Merith -** Tenho que ir ter com o Ash, combinei que lhe tinha de lhe entregar uma coisa - a saída mais fácil era mentir, não tive escolha - não devo demorar.

**David -** Ok então.

Assim fui. Cheguei à casa do Ash e realmente ele tinha deixado a porta aberta, subi e ele estava no quarto dele. Bati à porta; estava encostada por isso abriu ligeiramente quando bati.

**Merith -** Querias falar comigo? Juro que não percebi nada do que escreveste.

**Ash –** (olhou para mim com um ar chocado e ao mesmo tempo desiludido) Não te lembras? Eu sabia que não, como pude ser tão estúpido, tão estúpido em acreditar em ti. - Nessa altura ele começou a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo que fala, levantava-se e dirigia-se para mim.

**Merith** - Do que estás a falar. Estás bem? Não estou a perceber nada. - Naquele momento estava a ficar assustada, nunca o tinha visto assim. Foi aí que vi que ele tinha uma garrafa com algo dentro, não tinha rótulo, mas eu suspeitava que não era água de certeza.

**Ash -** Tu não sabes, então deixa-me te explicar: tu prometes-te que nunca me irias trair, prometeste que serias para sempre minha, que eu ia ser o primeiro, _o primeiro. _Mas eu vou ler para tu veres… - nesse momento o meu mundo caiu ao chão! Ele tinha o meu diário. Um caderno com muitos anos e bastante grosso, nele tenho relatado tudo o que me aconteceu, tudo o que senti e sentia,_ tudo_. - " É com ele que eu vejo o meu futuro, é com ele que quero começar tudo, é com ele…

**Merith -** Pára! (Gritei) Como é que tu tens isso! (comecei a chorar) Oh meu Deus! Tu leste isso? Tu não podias, ninguém podia! Não… não….

**Ash -** Como tenho não interessa, o que interessa é que tu prometeste.

**Merith -** O quê? Não interessa? Claro que interessa!

**Ash -** hmm.. (abanava a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para os lados ignorando-me)

**Merith -** Já que não queres responder, posso saber porque raio estás assim?

**Ash -** Sabes, há coisas que tu não sabes sobre mim. Mas se estás a pensar que vais manter isso para ti, e que eu vou ser o último a saber, bem podes esperar sentada. Eu ouvi tudo.

**Merith -** Tudo o quê?

**Ash -** Eu sei que tu e o David… eu nem acredito…

**Merith -** Como? Mas como é que tu….

_Sabem o que é todo o vosso pequeno mundo desabar numa fracção de segundos? Eu sabia, e estava a ver o chão a desabar em baixo de mim e eu parada sem fazer nada._

Naquele momento ele agarrou-me e mostrou os dentes, como se fosse um vampiro, os seus olhos pareciam que tinham chorado sangue e ele agarrava-me com tanta força os braços que eu conseguia sentir as mãos dele até aos ossos.

**Merith-** O que é que és tu? Larga-me! Estás a magoar-me!

**Ash-** Vês agora quem sou, isto é a resposta para as tuas perguntas! O porquê de sempre saber o que querias, o porquê de saber que não estavas bem, porque eu ouvia tudo! E eu amo-te!

**Merith-** Oh meu deus!

Naquele momento o pouco de chão que tinha em baixo de mim caiu; caí de joelhos a olhar para o vazio e as lágrimas começaram a cair-me dos olhos.

**Merith-** Não! Não! (abanei os braços para que me libertar-se) Tu não podias fazer isto, tu não existes!

**Ash-** Sim! Eu sou isto que tu vês! E sou mil vezes melhor que ele! Eu posso-te dar tudo! Eu amo-te, e o que escreveste não podes apagar, porque isto é a verdade.

_Por mais parvo que pareça, naquele momento lembrei-me do que a Tryvie e a mãe do Ash disseram-me uma vez 'Tudo o que é verdade está escrito, por isso, o que escrevemos é a verdade', lembrei-me do que a minha mãe me disse 'Porque achas que os diários são algo que não queremos que ninguém veja? Porque está escrito o que sentíamos e isso não podemos mudar, nem que pareça que fora outra pessoa completamente diferente da que és hoje que tenha escrito'. Só conseguia pensar nisso, nem conseguia digerir o monte de informação que me foi atirada; sim porque o Ash afinal é algo que eu só pensei que existisse nos filmes_

**Merith-** Isto é demais, eu não consigo.

**Ash-** Mas é a verdade, tu não amas o David, e tu sabes disso, se o amasses já tinhas dado conta disso. E se bem me lembro o que escreveste aqui foi que sentias algo mais por mim e não por ele, que me achavas mais interessante do que ele.

**Merith-** Eu preciso de ficar sozinha.

Fui embora dali e comecei a andar entre a floresta, não estava com cabeça para aturar ninguém e eu tinha que pensar no que ia fazer. Por mais parvo que pareça agora eu desejei sempre que o Ash me tivesse dito aquilo, mas agora isto tudo parece um sonho, e o mais estúpido nisto tudo é eu até o quer. Mas e o David? Eu não sei quem escolher e eu nem sei de quem realmente gosto! Mas se calhar o Ash está certo, eu sempre gostei mais dele, ele sempre me entendia, sempre me apoiava; todos os momentos com ele foram os melhores que já alguma vez tive, e sinceramente, eu não me vejo a viver sem ele.

O problema é mesmo esse, eu não me vejo a viver sem ele…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo III – "Dormir ao luar"**

Eu só queria ir para o meu quarto, mas quando entrei vi o David sentado na minha cama. Ele estava à minha espera e a cara dele estava neutra, impossível de ser lida. Quando se levantou eu não tinha ideia do que ele iria fazer, mas podia-se sentir a tensão no ar. Eu tinha a sensação de que a minha noite ainda não tinha acabado no que tocava a revelações…

**David – **Eu preciso de falar contigo. Acho que chegou a altura… precisas de saber, mesmo que a tua mãe acabe por ficar zangada comigo, ou mesmo… tu.

_Parece que eu estava certa…_

**Merith – **Depois do que ouvi há pouco, acho que nada me surpreende por isso, sê breve…

Ajustando a sua postura ele olhou para a foto de nós os três, que estava na minha cómoda ao pé da caixa de jóias.

**David – **Eu calculei que ele te fosse contar, por isso é que decidi que também não te iria esconder a verdade.

**Merith – **Verdade? Isto ainda não acabou?

Eu falava como se fosse uma morta viva. O nível da minha voz era o equivalente a um sussurro, e eu não sabia se podia aguentar mais alguma revelação catastrófica.

**David – **A tua mãe provavelmente nunca te contou sobre o que se passou com os meus pais… Bem, mas tu precisas de saber. Quando eu tinha 3 anos os meus pais começaram a discutir, e tudo o que eu me lembro é de ser porque eles não podiam estar juntos. A razão para isso eu apenas descobri anos mais tarde. A minha mãe era humana, tal como tu. Ela e o meu pai apaixonaram-se mas tiveram de fugir da sua terra natal. Tudo isso porque o meu pai era um lâmia.

Eu fiquei a olhar para ele surpresa. Com essa última frase ele ganhou toda a minha atenção.

**David – **Então como deves calcular, reproduzir seria algo impossível. Bem, pelo menos foi o que eles pensaram. O que é verdade é que eu nasci, após nove meses, e saudável. Não aparentava ter características que indicassem que fosse um lâmia; Era um ser humano completamente normal. Claro que isso era suspeito, por isso ao longo dos anos os meus pais começaram a reparar que, quando caía e me magoava, a ferida curava em menos tempo do que numa pessoa normal; que suportava a dor como um lâmia e tinha as mesmas habilidades - tirando o controlo da mente e ter uma velocidade fora do normal.

Então como te disse, quando tinha 3 anos tudo mudou. Alguém de quem eles haviam fugido todos aqueles anos tinha-os encontrado. Eles não sabiam da minha existência, mas queriam matar o meu pai por ter desrespeitado o código de honra dos lâmias, mais precisamente o de "os humanos são presas e não devemos criar laços com eles".

No meio de tudo isto a minha mãe acabou por me entregar à tua, assim eles fugiram, mas foram mortos dias depois. O facto de eu nunca ter gostado do Ash, tem a ver com o facto de o pai dele ter sido um dos anciões que mataram os meus.

_Depois de eu ter ouvido aquilo tudo, eu percebi o facto de o David nunca ter gostado do Ash. Mesmo assim eu não tinha a certeza de nada. Não sabia que lado tomar, o do David ou o do Ash. Se é que havia escolha possível…_

**Merith – **Agora percebo... Mas David, posso falar contigo sobre isto amanhã? É que estou muito cansada…

Olhando uma última vez para mim ele disse:

**David – **Claro.

Ele saiu do meu quarto, desejou-me boa noite e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu tirei a minha roupa toda e atirei-a para o cesto, no quarto de banho, enchi a banheira e mergulhei na água. A última coisa de que me lembro é de estar muito cansada e fechar os olhos.

Quando acordei tinha o pulso do Ash na minha boca, podia sentir o gosto metálico a sangue a escorrer pela minha garganta, e a água estava coberto dele. O meu pescoço doía-me. Aí tentei libertar-me do Ash, mas era como se uma força brutal estivesse a ser exercida sobre mim e não me conseguia libertar. A próxima coisa de que me lembro é ele a envolver-me num robe e o vento da minha janela a bater no meu corpo molhado enquanto vi a distancia entre mim e a janela ficar cada vez mais pequena...


	4. Capitulo 4

NOTA DA AUTORA (N/A): Este capítulo contém linguagem e descrições susceptíveis à sensibilidade de alguns indivíduos e não aconselháveis para menores de 16 anos.

**Capítulo IV – "Insanidade Ou Luxúria"**

Acordei com a sensação de que estava muito fria, não com frio, mas de estar estranhamente fria. Abri os olhos com dificuldade e tentei perceber onde estava. O sítio não me era familiar. Podia sentir o cheiro a maçã com canela no ar. A última vez que eu tinha sentido aquele cheiro tinha sido num sonho, do qual não me recordo bem.

Eu estava numa cama de dossel*****, que tinha os dosséis abertos, permitindo-me ver todo o quarto. Encontrava-me coberta por lençóis cor de vinho e macios como cetim. Quando tentei elevar o meu corpo para me sentar, senti uma dor agonizante no meu pescoço, como se me tivessem atingido com um taco de basebol. Apoiando o meu tronco com o meu braço direito na cama e a minha mão esquerda envolta no meu pescoço, olhei para o quarto à minha volta, examinando-o à procura de um espelho.

O quarto estava decorado um pouco à moda do início de século XX, com mobília de madeira trabalhada. Por cima da cómoda, onde se encontravam frascos antigos de perfumes e outros objectos não muito importantes, estava um enorme espelho com uma moldura de madeira onde tinham sido esculpidos dois anjos e flores que descoravam o resto da mesma.

Imediatamente procurei o chão ao lado da cama e dirigi-me ao espelho. Lentamente removi a minha mão esquerda, que até agora estava sobre o lado direito do meu pescoço, para revelar marcas de dentes sobre este. Inclinei o meu rosto um pouco mais para a minha esquerda para melhor ver as marcas, enquanto que o meu dedo indicador e do meio traçavam o caminho deixado por estas, que agora estavam num tom roxo avermelhado.

As poucas coisas de que me lembrava da noite passada começaram a repetir-se na minha cabeça. De repente senti uma pontada na barriga. Tudo voltava lentamente à minha cabeça, e eu mal podia acreditar que tal tinha acontecido.

Abanei a minha cabeça, desviando os meus olhos do espelho, murmurando para mim própria "Foi só um sonho, de certeza…", mas quando olhei para as minhas mãos; para os meus pulsos, tive a certeza de que tudo foi real, e muito real. As marcas das cordas nos meus pulsos estavam vermelhas e bem visíveis apesar da luz ténue que um cadeeiro emitia ao lado da cama.

***cama de dossel:** /wp-content/uploads/et_temp/camadossel-39032_

A figura do Ash aparecia repetidamente na minha cabeça repetindo os eventos da noite passada… A voz roca dele bem perto do meu ouvido depois de me deitar na cama só com o robe que trazia, enquanto dizia: "Ele nunca te vai ter da maneira como eu te terei, Merith. Tu vais pedir para eu te soltar, para me tocares… Vais implorar para que te tenha e depois verás que eu sou o que realmente queres. Eu, e só eu…".

Ao acabar de dizer isso ele beijava as marcas que tinha deixado no meu pescoço que deixara ali ontem, não sei se por luxúria ou impaciência; traçava um caminho com o toque dos seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, pela linha do meu queixo até chegar à minha boca.

Eu estava tão fraca que mal me conseguia mexer. Parte de mim queria que ele parasse, mas a outra não se queria mexer, como se aquilo fosse reconfortante… como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Ele continuava a beijar-me com fome, fome de me ter. À medida que ele continuava a beijar-me, as mãos dele percorriam o meu corpo dormente, abrindo o robe para revelar o que ele tanto desejava.

Sessando o beijo e assim deixando-me recuperar o folgo, ele pôs-se de joelhos, entre as minha pernas, a observar-me. Tinha as pupilas dilatadas, restando apenas uma linhas cinzenta muito fina, e olhava para mim como, imagino, um tigre olha para a sua presa. O desejo era evidente, e sem hesitar ele começou a traçar um caminho com beijos até aos meus seios… Nessa altura eu consegui arranjar forças para afastar a cara dele de mim, mas como num piscar de olhos e colocando as minhas mãos por cima da minha cabeça ele disse com um sorriso que prometia:

"Na, na, na, na… O que achas que vais fazer?" – Suspirando e segurando os meus pulsos por cima da minha cabeça e com a outra mão a acariciar o meu rosto ele continuou – "Não resistas… Tu sabes bem que queres isto…"

_Será que eu queria mesmo?_ Mas ele nem me deu hipóteses de pensar sobre o assunto. Quando dei por mim, ele estava a amarrar os meus pulsos às barras da cama. Tentei libertar-me mas ele envolveu a mão dele no meu pescoço e inclinou-se, colocando a sua boca perto do meu ouvido, sussurrando:

"Assim é melhor não é? Nem precisas de decidir… Eu decido por ti. Assim não te sentirás tão culpada…"

Eu tinha-me esquecido sobre esse pormenor, ele consegue ler-me, não só mentalmente mas também fisicamente. Assim num movimento rápido e ágil ele atirou o meu robe e a sua camisa para o chão, junto à cama. Estava completamente nua e apesar do medo que sentia, parte de mim estava expectante para o que o Ash ia fazer a seguir.

Continuando o que tinha deixado para trás, ele começou o caminho para o meu peito, beijando cada centímetro, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse de vez em quando.  
>Mas enquanto isso, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no que ele disse. Porque ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia que o que ele estava a fazer era errado, o meu corpo respondia na mesma a cada estímulo, gritando pelo toque dele onde eu mais queria. E isso era o que eu mais temia. Eu não sabia se era o Ash que estava a manipular-me ou se tudo o que estava a sentir era <em>real.<em>

Perdida em pensamentos, fui interrompida pelo súbito toque dos lábios dele nos meus mamilos, mordendo suavemente, mas com pressão suficiente para arrancar, bem do fundo da minha garganta, um gemido. Aí senti os lábios dele a curvarem-se num sorriso.

Ele sabia o que estava a fazer comigo e conhecia melhor o meu corpo do que eu própria.

Depois de fazer o mesmo ao outro seio, ele seguiu para sul, beijando e às vezes mordendo cada centímetro da minha pele que estava exposta.

Eu podia sentir a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar e a minha libido crescer com a frustração de não o ter onde o meu corpo mais queria.

Aí, movendo-se para cima, ele capturou a minha cara com uma mão e beijou-me, e deslizou dois dedos em mim com a outra em surpresa, que fez com que eu gemesse na boca dele, quase como um pequeno choro. Isso fez com que um grave gemido viesse bem do fundo dele, mostrando o quão eu o afectava.  
>Quando ele começou a mexer os seus dedos a um ritmo, não rápido mas suficiente para que o meu corpo respondesse, eu abri os meus olhos, que ardiam prestes a inundarem-se com lágrimas. Eu procurei os olhos dele, e quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele retirou os dedos de mim, deixando-me na ponta do abismo. Ele olhava-me agora com uma expressão que nunca conseguirei explicar. Um misto de tristeza com carinho…<br>Aí ele passou os nós dos dedos pela minha cara e numa voz tão grave que mal o reconheci, ele disse-me:

"És tão linda, até quando choras…" – Uma lágrima caía pela minha cara, e com o pulgar ele limpou-a – "…eu amo-te Merith."

Mal ele disse-me essas três palavras ele entrou em mim. Eu arregalei os meus olhos - ainda mantendo contacto com os dele – e abri ligeiramente a minha boca em espanto. Ele olhava-me com luxúria, apreciando cada expressão da minha cara.

À medida que o meu corpo se começou a habituar ao ritmo, o prazer crescia e isso só me fazia sentir ainda mais culpada. Eu não queria sentir isso com ele. Mas eu não mandava no meu corpo naquele momento e ele sabia bem disso.

Quando ambos chegamos ao nosso ponto de ruptura, ele colapsou sobre mim. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

Saindo de mim e rolando da cama ele dirigiu-se ao que parecia ser a casa de banho. Depois disso, caí lentamente no sono.

Quando olhei para o espelho de novo, vi o Ash atrás de mim. Estive tanto tempo perdida a rever o que se tinha passado que nem me apercebi dele chegar. Instintivamente saltei e tentei afastar-me dele. Ele não se aproximou, mas riu-se para si próprio.

"Estou a ver que te estás a adaptar bem…"

Subitamente todo o meu corpo gelou… _O que queria ele dizer com adaptar- Oh meu deus! Não…_

"O que é- que- o que é que me fizeste?" Eu estava agora a um passo do colapso, e eu não quis acreditar no que ele me ia dizer.

"Agora serás minha para sempre, Merith. _Minha…_ _Para sempre_"


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DA AUTORA (N/A): Demorou mas cá está. Espero que estejam a gostar da história, tanto quanto eu estou a gostar escrevê-la. Crísticas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas.

**Capítulo V – "Desejos perigosos"**

"O quê?" – Gritei. Ele não podia ter feito o que eu estava a pensar, era impossível.

Por isso, e em negação, eu disse:

"Como é que te atreves?! Tu fizeste o que fizeste comigo e ainda me dizes isso?! Tu não podes ter feito isto comigo… NÃO!" – Olhando-me com uma cara mais séria ele tentou tocar na minha cara, mas eu afastei a mão dele.

"O que está feito, está feito. Mas nós falamos melhor depois… Tens muito que fazer…"

Frustrada, eu continuei:

"Não, não tenho! Tu vais falar comigo! O que é que me fizeste?! DIZ-ME?!" Lágrimas escorriam, agora, pelo meu rosto. Esta situação estava a deixar-me frustrada e inquieta. Para além de me ter trazido para um sítio que não conheço e ter feito o que fez, ele ainda tem a lata de me deixar "no escuro" sobre o que se passa comigo.

"Calma… Isso acontece quando te transformas em vampira. As tuas emoções, boas ou más, são muito mais projectadas" – Fazendo uma pausa e deixando cair na cama as roupas, que só agora, reparei que trazia, ele continuou – "E o que fiz contigo é obvio… Dei-te a oportunidade de víveres para sempre comigo. Partilhando tudo como sempre fizemos. Só tu e eu como sempre quiseste"

Eu não respondi de volta. Ele estava a falar do que tinha escrito no meu diário e eu sabia perfeitamente que tinha escrito aquilo. O problema é que muito mudou desde a última vez que o utilizei. Eu e o David envolvemo-nos…

Só agora é que reparo o quanto mudou. Todos os sonhos são agora pesadelos e todos os impossíveis, possíveis. Mais do que nunca queria voltar atrás no tempo e mudar o que escrevi.

O Ash tinha razão nesse aspecto, eu já quis o que ele me está a oferecer, um a vida só com ele ao meu lado. Mas isso eram desejos de uma adolescente sonhadora, apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo. Agora eu não passo de uma rapariga sem sonhos, sem luz, sem a inocência natural que tinha. Foi-me tudo roubado. A minha realidade tinha sido drasticamente mudada e eu estive sentada na fila da frente, sem nunca poder fazer nada para parar a peça de continuar.

"Eu espero por ti lá em baixo." Ele saiu do meu quarto e disse, com uma voz baixa e quase sem vontade.

Depois de tomar banho, vestir-me e acalmar-me, saí do quarto. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em duas coisas: que eu provavelmente não tinha a mais pequena noção do quão a minha vida ia mudar e que eu própria tinha já mudado sem me aperceber.

Ainda com uma cara de pouco descanso e magoada, desci as escadas em direcção ao piso inferior.

A casa continuava o estilo do quarto, e, outra vez, senti o cheiro a maçã com canela. Muito sorrateiramente abri uma das portas francesas que davam para a sala de estar, e sem esperar que o Ash notasse a minha presença, perguntei:

"Porquê, Ash?"

Ele continuou a olhar para a lareira à frente dele. Ele estava sentado na ponta do cadeirão que estava no lado direito da mesma. Eu tomei o lugar no cadeirão oposto. Então, sem sinal de resposta, repeti:

"Porquê? Eu só quero saber porquê."

Levantando a cabeça ele mirou-me e depois de dar um suspiro, finalmente falou:

"Não tenho uma resposta que te vá reconfortar se é isso que esperas. Acho que nada poderia refortar-te…" – Fazendo outra pausa para olhar para a lareira, ele continuou – "Eu ouvi o teu pulso ficar lento sem mais nem menos… Eu… Eu não podia deixar a tua luz escapar dos meus braços…"

Eu ouvia atentamente, calada à espera que ele finalmente me disse-se o que se passou…

"Quando eu entrei na tua casa de banho, vi que te estavas a afogar na banheira. Eu dei-te o meu sangue numa tentativa de te salvar… Mas isso não ajudou…"

Agora ele estava quase a chorar. Aí percebi o que ele estava a tentar dizer. _Eu morri._

"Queres dizer que eu… morri? Não foste tu que…"

"Claro que não!" – Agora ele olhava para mim num misto de raiva e desilusão – "Eu nunca… Nunca…" – Ele agora olhava para mim, tentando perceber se eu entendia sem que ele disse-se as palavras. " Mas visto que tinhas bebido o meu sangue, nem tudo estava perdido… Eu podia fazer-te continuar a viver."

Tentando assimilar tudo o que ele me disse eu perguntei:

"Mas como é que eu me afoguei? Eu não me lembro…"

"Tu não? Tu não te lembras?" – Fazendo uma pausa ele continuou – "Merith… Tu…"

"Eu o quê?"  
>Lá no fundo ele não precisava dizer o que se tinha passado, porque eu já suspeitava. Com tudo o que tinha acontecido, o que eu queria era desligar-me um 'pouco' do mundo… Mas parece que esse 'pouco', foi longo de mais.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – "A verdadeira escolha"**

Mesmo ainda com a raiva que sentia sobre o que se passou na noite passada, eu conseguia agora começar a entender o que ele tinha feito, o quão desesperado ele estava. Eu tinha magoado uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida, e ele estava furioso comigo. Ele não queria perder tempo, mas ao fazer o que fez, adicionou mais uma camada de gelo que me está a impedir de vir à superfície para respirar, para conseguir seguir em frente.

O Ash olhava para mim, ainda a chorar, sem me conseguir responder. Ele tentou começar a falar, mas parava sempre. Como se tivesse medo de começar a chorar compulsivamente se dissese uma única palavra.

Então ele colocou a mão dele no lado esquerdo da minha cabeça e projectou o que ele viu. Mal eu senti a ligação com ele, senti uma enorme tristesa entrar em mim. Ao ínicio eu estava espantada pelo que ele podia fazer com um simples toque, o quão mágico era puder estar na mente de alguém. Mas não era ele que estava na minha mente, mas eu na dele. Aí encontrei-me num sítio escuro com "janelas" de memórias - era incrivel o que se podia fazer quando se era um vampiro - toda a vida dele estava ali para eu ver. Depois de um bocado a vaguear desorientada, ele abriu uma porta pela qual entrei, e foi aí que vi tudo o que ele viu, como um filme, numa sala escura e fria – a mente dele.

Ele ainda estava no quarto dele deitado na cama, quando me sentiu começar a "desaparecer"... Ele levantou-se muito rápido e entrou pela janela da minha casa de banho com a agilidade de um gato. Aí, ele viu o meu corpo completamente de baixo de água. Uma sensação de pánico percorreu todo o meu corpo, eu senti o que ele sentiu. Ele dirigiu-se à banheira, puxou-me para a superfície e tentou reanimar-me, mas eu não respondia. Aí, ele mordeu o próprio pulso e fez com que eu bebesse o seu sangue.

Ele esperou, com a minha cabeça no colo dele e repetido vezes sem conta _"Por favor, Merith não me faças isto! Por favor! Eu peço-te!". _

Eu conseguia sentir a tristesa e as lágrimas que caíam da cara dele. Era como se o mundo dele tivesse acabado. Aí senti o Ash dizer na mente dele _"E és. Tu és o meu mundo e eu estava quase a perder-te para sempre"._ Eu ouvi-me soluçar entre lágrimas, eu não conseguia parar de chorar ao velo assim. Ao ver como ele se sentiu.

Passaram alguns minutos e nada. Foi então que ele decidiu tornar-me.

"_Era a única maneira de não te perder Merith. Eu não te podia perder. Percebes?"_ Eu ouvi ele dizer na mente dele. E _sim, eu percebia_.

Já pouco antes de chegar à parte onde ele saiu comigo pela janela, ganhei consciência, e aí ouvi eu própria a dizer:

"_Deixa-me ir... Eu não quero isto... Eu não consigo."_

Aí, ainda a chorar, caí de joelhos no chão, aos pés do Ash. Ele continuava a chorar com a mão no sítio onde antes estava a minha cabeça.

"Tu- Tu querias mesmo morrer?" – perguntou, limpando as lágrimas que lhe corriam no rosto. – "Querias? Reponde-me Merith! Porque se era isso que querias, eu não-"

Ele não acabou o que ia dizer e virando-me as costas ele esperou que eu respondesse, e apenas uma palavra saiu da minha boca:

"S-Sim..."

Era verdade. Toda a minha vida tinha acabado de dar uma volta de cento e oitenta graus. Primeiro as coisas com o David, depois ele com o meu diário e a dizer que me amava... Eu não queria nada daquilo. Eu só queria continuar com a vida patética que tinha. Mas o mais irónico é que eu nem me lembrava disso. Desse desejo de morte... Do desespero que senti.

Quando eu vi o Ash com o meu diário, todo o meu mundo acabou. Era como se tivessem descoberto a única maneira de me matar. E depois o que eu nunca pensei... Ele era algo que nunca antes pensara que existisse. Tudo aquilo tirou a minha sede de viver. Tudo aquilo fez-me questionar o que acreditava e o que valia a pena. Eu não queria viver num mundo em que não tivesse o Ash ao meu lado. Mesmo tendo o David, isso não mudava. Ele nunca o conseguiria substituir. Nunca me ia fazer esquecer-lo.  
>Agora que olho para o que fiz, eu mal consigo acreditar o quão cega eu estava.<p>

Mas agora tudo mudou defenitivamente. Neste momento eu vi que o que tinha escrito no diário ainda estava presente. "_Amor é não ser capaz de viver sem a outra pessoa."_

Eu ainda estava a chorar, não pelo que fiz, mas pela dor que eu causei ao Ash. Por mais indecente e imural que tenham sido as acções dele, eu amava-o. E foi aí que eu me voltei a sentar-me e tentei explicar o que sentia.

"Todo o meu mundo tinha acabado, sabes? Tu sabes perfeitamente que nunca fui forte, que sempre fui uma cobarde. O David ama-me de uma maneira que, pelo que parece, eu nunca conseguirei amar-lo. E eu ainda lhe dei esperanças com toda a minha confusão. E tu és um... vampiro e disseste que me amavas também, sem falar do facto de que leste o que escrevi naquele diário! Eu não queria escolher entre nenhum de vocês. Eu não queria viver num mundo em que não tivesse um de vocês..."

"Lá por achares que não conseguias aguentar o que tinha acontecido, não significa que tenhas de pensar em acabar com a tua vida!" – O grito dele ecoou pelas paredes de toda a casa. Ele agora olhava-me nos olhos, apenas com uma parte da cara iluminada pela lareira.

"Eu sei..." – Eu sentia-me mal por ser ele que me estava a dizer isto.

Ele agora estava à minha frente e de joelhos.

Olhando-me nos olhos ele disse:

"Mas eu também não conseguiria viver num mundo sem ti"!

Naquele momento eu queria beijar-lo, mesmo depois do que ele me tinha feito. Eu já nem sabia o que sentir. Ele beijou a minha testa, como se compreendesse a luta interior que estava a sentir, e disse:

"Tempo. Ele cura tudo. Mas agora vais ter de pensar no que vais fazer. Tu és uma vampira agora, estás em trancisão. Não vais puder voltar à tua vida normal. Não vais puder voltar a ver o David, ou a tua mãe ou mesmo a Tryvie. Pensa no que queres fazer. Tens mesmo de fazer uma escolha."

Dizendo isto ele saiu, deixando-me sozinha com os meus pensamentos. O problema é que com tudo isto eu acabei por perder um deles. Acabei por perder o David. Mas como é que eu ia contar-lhe isto? Ele iria ficar ainda mais furioso com o Ash do que já está. Para além de o pai dele ter tirado a vida aos pais dele, o Ash tornou-me no que ele mais odeia.

Essa era a minha escolha. O que lhe ia dizer? O que ia fazer para que ninguém suspeitasse do que sou?

Eu só tinha uma solução em mente; mas antes de puder realizar essa solução, eu tinha de ter uma última conversa com cada uma das pessoas que mais signtificavam para mim: a minha mãe, o Daivd e a Tryvie.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Mais outro capitulo e este é bem comprido. Se poderem, leiam a ouvir a música _Heart's A Mess do Gotye_ em repeat. Que como podem ver foi de onde saiu o nome do capitulo. A história está pouco a pouco a chegar a um final, talvez tenha só mais um capitulo (aind não tenho a certeza). Depois vou-me dedicar a uma nova história que estou a pensar em escrever. Não se esqueçam de comentar e partilhar.

**Capitulo 7 – "Confusão de Corações"**

_Prólogo do David_

Acordei com o barulho alto de janelas a baterem com o vento do quarto da Merith. Então levantei-me da minha cama e fui bater à porta do quarto dela para ver se estava tudo bem.

"Merith? Está tudo bem?" – Ela não me repondeu e então eu decidi abrir a porta. – "Estou a entrar..." – Disse eu, mas não havia sinal de resposta. Aí, comecei a ficar um pouco preocupado.

Quando entrei senti um vento frio da casa de banho. A porta estava encostada, e sem fazer barulho eu abria a porta para trás, deparando-me com um cenário macábro. As roupas da Merith estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Havia sangue na água da banheira e no chão até à janela, que estava aberta.

Todo o meu corpo gelou. Algo terrívelmente mau tinha acontecido à Merith. O meu cérebro gritava que ela estava em perigo. Eu corri para ver se o telémovel dela ainda estava no quarto. E estava.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que se tinha passado, mas isto era a obra de algo sobrenatural. Não era qualquer um que escalava até à janela, que estava a uma altura significativamente alta.

Parei em frente à janela, com o telémovel dela na minha mão e achei que a única solução seria fazer o que normalmente se fazia nestas alturas. Ligar à policia.

A mãe da Merith veio juntamente com eles. Pediram-nos para não tocarmos em nada, enquanto pessoas, quase saídas do C.S.I., recolhiam amostras e estudavam o cenário onde estavam.

"Mas David, tens a certeza que não sabes o que aconteceu?" – Perguntou-me a senhora Silver, poxando-me para um canto onde o resto das pessoas não nos podessem ouvir.

"Sim. Eu entrei e deparei-me com isto. Mas eu tenho as minhas suspeitas no que toca às causas... A senhora viu a mesma coisa que eu. Aquilo era sangue, mas não havia nenhum objecto que podessem fazer tal hemorregia... E o cheiro..."

"O cheiro?"

"Sim... Não é o cheiro da Merith."

"David... Eu sei que deve ser difícil para ti, mas não lhes podes contar isso. À polica. Eles não fazem ideia que seres como tu existem..."

"Como eu? Eu não tenho quase nada de vampiro" – Sussurei a última palavra como se tivesse medo que a ouvissem.

"Eu sei. Mas ainda tens outras capacidades que não são totalmente humanas. Se outra pessoa te tivesse ouvido à pouco, iria julgar que eras maluco ou que tinhas um olfato muito aporado... Tu sabes qual da opções mais fácilmente alguém iria pensar..."

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero ajudar a encontrar-la."

"Não te culpes David. Eu também não sei o que foi que aconteceu aqui, mas estou com um persentimento que algo de muito mau aconteceu..." – ela disse, tentando esconder o choro que estava quase a sair. O problema é que nós os dois sabiamos perfeitamente que isso era verdade...

Depois de ter explorado a casa a pente fino e me ter alimentado, encontrei o Ash sentado num dos bancos do jardim. Mal parei ao lado do banco, ele falou:

"Eles andam à tua procura Merith."

"Quem?"

"A tua mãe e o David chamaram a polícia quando viram o estado em que estava a tua casa de banho." – Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse a pensar em algo. – "Já pensas-te no que vais fazer?"

Quando ele fez essa pergunta eu sentei-me no lugar vazio ao lado dele e olhando para o vazio eu respondi:

"Eu vou ter de forjar a minha morte..." – Esperei que ele falasse, mas ele não disse nada. Então continuei. – "Visto que agora a polícia está envolvida, vai ser mais complicado. O que achas que devia fazer?"

"Eu podia arranjar um corpo parecido com o teu, desconfigura-lo e colocar o teu ADN para que eles tivessem um corpo para enterrar..." – Ele sujeriu, agora olhando para o meu perfil com uma cara neutra, não revelando nenhuma emoção.

"Mas eu gostava de poder falar com o David..."

"Falas depois. Se queres fazer isso tens de praticar a tua capacidade de hipnótismo para apagares a memória dele. E para, além disso, tens de pensar bem na história de como tu morreste. Tem que ser convincente."

Ele já se estava a preparar para se levantar quando eu o parei, segurando o braço dele, prendendo os olhos dele com os meus.

"Ash..." – _Eu queria-lhe dizer o que sabia sobre o David, mas lembrei-me que isso o poderia por em perigo... Então tentei pensar rápido em algo para lhe disser..._

"Sim Merith?" – Ele estava à espera.

"Ah... Como é que vais fazer com que o corpo tenha o meu ADN?"

"Deixa isso comigo e não te preocupes." – visto que não tinha mais nada a dizer, larguei o braço dele pondo num pequeno sorriso. Ele seguiu a minha mão até ela cair nas minhas pernas e depois de retribuir o sorriso, ele continuou. – "Hoje jantamos juntos."

Ele não me deu a oportunidade de responder e começou a andar em direcção à casa.

_Por pouco eu ia-me esquecendo de tudo que o David me disse._ Se alguém soubesse o que ele era, principalmente o Ash, ele estaria em perigo.

Aí percebi que tinha perdido tudo o que tinha.

O Ash esperava que eu pensasse na maneira de como morri, mas tudo o que eu pensava era como é que eu ia dizer adeus às pessoas que mais amava.

Dois dias mais tarde, já estava tudo organizado. A policia tinha encontrado o "meu" corpo. A história foi a de um homem, já com antecedentes de rapto, tinha-me raptado, mas tudo correu mal, pois quando ele me surprendeu na casa de banho, firiu-me com uma faca e eu acabei por morrer de infecção e hemorregia em cativeiro. O suposto homem confesou tudo, e o corpo que encontraram pareciasse estranhamente com o meu. Por o meu corpo estar em tão mau estado foram feitos testes de ADN e aos ossos para aporarem a identidade do mesmo e chegaram à conclusão que era o "meu".

Eu não sei ao certo todos os detalhes, pois não tive coragem de saber e deixei tudo com o Ash e o amigo de longa data da dele, o Edward.

O Edward parecia entender como eu me sentia e sempre tinha um olhar carinhoso para me dar. Por isso, quando eu pedi ao Ash para me levar ao "meu" funeral, foi ele que o convenceu a me deixar ir.

Eu estava agora escondia por entre as àrvores e via toda a gente à volta do "meu" caixão de uma distância segura. Na multidão encontravam-se a minha mãe, o David, a Tryvie, mais umas quantas pessoas minhas conhecidas e da escola, e o meu pai.

Quando eu o vi ali a chorar, todas as lágrimas que até agora tinha conseguido segurar, escorreram-me pela cara. Eu não o via à um ano e tinha tantas saudades dele. Doía tanto ver-lo assim.

Eu senti o braço o Ash na minha cintura e a voz quente dele no meu ouvido.

"Isso vai passar amor."

Se ia passar ou não eu não queria saber. Naquele momento pensei se não tinha sido melhor ter mesmo morrido. Assim não tinha assistido a tudo isto e não me sentiria tão miserável.

E, outra vez, como se tivesse captado essa minha linha de pensamento o Ash disse:

"Acredita que não. Eu nunca me teria perdoado por não te ter salvo."

Depois de o padre dizer o discurso, o meu caixão começou e ser descido no buraco, e aí todas as pessoas, uma a uma chefavam perto para colocar as rosas brancas, que cada pessoa trazia.

A minha mãe estava agora a chorar compulsivamente abraçada ao meu pai. Algo que eu não via desde há muito tempo. Senti uma pequena brisa de felicidade ao pensar nisso.

Distâncidado dos meus pais estava o David, ainda com a rosa dele na mão. Nenhuma lágrima caia do rosto dele, como se ele não acreditasse. E eu sabia o porquê.

"Tens a certeza que queres falar uma última vez com ele? Isto fecha a história sem dúvidas, não precisas de fazer isso." – Dissse-me o Ash. Mas eu precisava deixar claro ao David o que sentia. Eu precisava de ter essa paz.

"Sim, eu tenho a certeza. Hoje à noite eu falo com ele..."

"Então, assim será." – disse o Edward, caminhando com o Ash de volta para o nosso carro.

Eu ainda fiquei a olhar para os meus pais e para o David. Quando o David finalmente atirou a rosa dele para o buraco eu voltei-me e comecei a andar dizendo a mim própria:

"Hoje será a última vez..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – "Toda A Gente Morre No Final"**

Quando entrei no carro. Nenhum dos rapazes falou. O Edward, que ia a conduzir, olhou para mim pelo vidro retrovisor e sorriu. Eu não sorri de volta e apenas me limitei a olhar para fora da janela. Olhando pela última vez para o cemitério.

Como se fosse um cliché de um filme de Hollywood começou a chuver. Isso só fez com que a nostalgia que sentia se prononciasse cada vez mais no ar.

O Ash olhava pela janela dele também, abstraído pelos seus pensamentos.

O resto da viagem foi feita em silencio. Quando chegamos a casa, o carro parou em frente às escadas que davam à porta de entrada da casa. Saíndo do carro, o Ash abriu a minha porta e deixou-me sair.

Antes que eu podesse chegar à porta da casa, também esta de madeira trabalhada seguindo assim o estilo geral da mesma, o Ash falou para mim e para o Edward que, estava fora do lado do condutor, em frente ao Ash.

"Eu vou sair e vou levar o carro comigo. Volto já." – E assim fez, estendendo a mão ao Edward para que este lhe desse as chaves do carro.

Eu fiquei ali parada a ver o Ash entrar no carro e sair em direcção aos portões. Por essa altura, quando me voltei de novo para a porta, o Edward já a tinha aberto e esperava que eu entrasse. Depois de estarmos algum tempo em silêncio à espera que um de nós fizesse ou disse-se algo, ele finalmente disse:

"Essa tua cara... Tu estás a magicar alguma coisa na tua cabeça, não estás?"

Olhando-o com ar de espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo de orgulho eu respondi:

"Já me conheces tão bem... Mas eu estou só a pensar no que vou fazer. Escusas de te preocupares se eu me vou meter em problemas ou não."

"Impossivél. Sabes, mesmo sendo muito mais velho que tu, eu sei perfeitamente como é ser jovem, ainda não me esqueci. Pensamos que o mundo está na nossa mão e que podemos fazer o que queremos com ele." – fazendo uma pausa para olhar de novo para mim, como se estivesse a tentar perceber algo que não entendia na minha cara, ele fechou a porta e continuou – "Mas não me contes o que tencionas fazer. Eu não quero ter que dizer ao Ash nada que te venha a deixar em problemas. Mas lembra-te que nem sempre o que achamos correcto é o que devemos fazer".

Suspirando eu disse numa voz mais alta que anteriormente:

"Mas eu já disse que-"

"Não Merith. Não digas nada. Eu não quero saber de nada."

Assim, continuamos a andar pelo corredor central, a sorrir um para o outro como se estivessemos a desfrutar de uma piada que só nós os dois entendiamos.

Quando saí com o carro, a minha única intensão era fazer o que achava certo. Tinha de falar com o David primeiro. Não quero que ele faça algo de cabeça quente do qual se arrependa mais tarde se não lhe explicar o que se passou, antes de ele falar com a Merith.

Ao contrário do que ele possa pensar, eu sei o que o faz ser agresivo comigo. Sempre soube, mas mesmo assim guardei isso para mim próprio. Eu não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse, pelo bem da Merith.

Agora estava no carro, estacionado em frente da antiga casa da Merith. Tenho a certeza que quando a Mrs. Silver abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que ela vai dizer-me será porque é que não fui ao funeral da Merith. Ao qual eu derei que não consegui. Podem pensar que estou a mentir, mas se ela realmente tivesse morrido, teria sido isso que teria acontecido.

Depois de algum tempo sentado no carro, com o motor desligado, e de ter a certeza que revi todos os cenários possiveis, decidi finalmente bater à porta.

Mas quando cheguei à porta, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Algo estava errado. Eu podia sentir-lo. Mal encostei o ponho na porta, esta abriu ligeiramente. A fechadura da mesma encontrava-se intacta, mas o cheiro que vinha de dentro da casda era suficiente para me deixar preocupado.

Abri a porta por completo e caminhei pelo corredor que dava acesso à cozinha e à sala de jantar, sempre com o maior couidado para não fazer nenhuma espécie de barulho. Já o cheiro... Este intensificava-se cada vez mais.

Assim que cheguei à sala, e como se um cheiro desagradável tivesse entrado pelo meu nariz, tapei o nariz e fiz uma cara de nojo.

"Meu Deus... Não... Ma-"

O que estava perante mim nada coincidia com os cenários que tinha previsto.

"Ash..."

De um canto da sala, protegido pelas sombras, saía o meu pai. Um homem nos seus aparentes quarentas, se contarmos pelos anos humanos, alto, com os olhos iguais aos meus, de fato e sobretudo preto. O habitual, caso não fosse a diferença que desta vez as mãos dele estavam cheias de sangue e na sua cara podia-se ver alguns arranhões a sicratizar.

"Achavas mesmo que eu podia deixar que ela tivesse a oportunidade de contar à família dela o que ela é? Sabes bem que mal ela os visse, ela não resistiria em lhes contar"- um longo silêncio procedeu-se enquanto o meu pai andava de uma ponta da sala para a outra. Eu estava em choque. Esperava de tudo menos isto. _E como é que ele sabia da Merith? – _"Eu acho que tu sabias perfeitamente que ela não o iria conseguir fazer... Por isso é que estás aqui. Tu próprio não confias nela o suficiente a esse nível."

"Mas... Eles não te fizeram nada de mal! Pai!? Eles não tinham culpa..." – A minha voz falhava tanto que nem eu próprio me reconhecia. Ali à minha frente estavam os corpos deles ensaguentados... Os corpos da Mrs. Silver e do David...


	9. Chapter 9

Eu decidi que não ia esperar que o Ash voltasse e pus-me a caminho da minha casa. Ou mais correctamente, o que um dia fora a minha casa.

_"Edward? Vou sair. Se o Ash voltar entretanto, diz-lhe que volto já."_

Antes de bater com a porta ainda ouvi o Edward

_"Mas Merit-"_ Não lhe dei qualquer chance de resposta possível. Eu estava numa jornada, que sei hoje, iria mudar tudo no que eu acreditava até então… Até mesmo abrir a última porta para o que desconhecia deste "novo" eu.

Eu precisava de contar ao David que estava viva e dizer-lhe para que não se procurasse, e também precisava explicar-lhe o que realmente aconteceu.

Porém o que encontrei quando cheguei à minha casa não foi o que esperava.

O carro do Ash estava estacionado do lado da casa dele. Mas não era o único. Também reconhecia o outro carro encostado do outro lado da estrada. Caso não olhasse, nunca tinha reparado que era o do pai do Ash. Isso significava problemas. O pai do Ash não podia saber da minha condição actual e muito menos saber sobre o David.

Assim, quando vi a porta de entrada aberta, já sabia que algo de muito mau tinha acontecido.

Entrei no hall de entrada e percorri o corredor devagar. Naquele momento era como se tudo estivesse a acontecer em câmara lenta. Quando entrei na sala, deparei-me com o cenário mais horrível que já tinha visto. Quem quer que tivesse entrado tinha esperado até chegar a esta divisão para fazer o que tinha a fazer.

A mesa de café da sala de estar estava partida e no chão havia restos de sangue. Eu continuei a andar seguindo o sangue que continuava até à porta da cozinha como uma pincelada numa lona.

Nesse momento eu preparava-me para o pior. A quantidade de sangue no chão assim o dava a entender. Mas ao mesmo tempo que eu inspeccionava a casa e continuava a perseguir o caminho ensanguentado, todo o meu ser se via em constante luta.

Uma fome como nunca antes tive apoderava-se de mim. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro ferroso do sangue, e cuidadosamente, sem fazer qualquer ruído, verguei-me e passei o dedo neste, como se estivesse a tirar chantilly de um bolo, e conduzi este à minha boca. Era doce.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha me fez voltar a mim mesma. Rapidamente percorri o espaço que me faltava e quando entrei na cozinha um choro ameaçou escapar-se da minha garganta.

Esventrado no chão da cozinha, estava o corpo da minha mãe. Eu não consegui olhar mais que uns segundos, mas quando desviei o olhar vi a cabeça ensanguentada do David atrás da mesa da cozinha, porém quando cheguei à beira dele reparei que era apenas a sua cabeça. O corpo estava caído no canto da divisão. Deitado em direcção à minha mãe.

Aí um mar de lágrimas inundava a minha cara, sem que nenhum soluço saísse de mim. Reparei também que o David tinha os caninos afiados. Nesse momento percebi que o pai do Ash deveria ter percebido quem o David era… ou pior, que o Ash lhe o tinha contado.

Enquanto eu olhava sem qualquer vestígio de vida nos meus olhos para o cenário à minha frente, outro barulho fez-se ouvir no jardim das traseiras.

Sem esperar, dirigir-me à porta que levava a este, já levando comigo a promessa de quem quer que tenha feito aquilo iria pagar.

Assim empurrei a porta de rede. O pai do Ash olhou lentamente na minha direção. Tinha uma espada na mão. Já o Ash apenas olhava para mim como se soubesse que ia morrer. Naquele momento eu conseguia persentir que quer fosse pelas minhas mãos ou pelas do seu pai, ele não sairia dali vivo.

Era óbvio que eu não iria perguntar-lhe o que acontecera nem que lhe ia dar tempo para se justificar… se salvar. Mas também o era o facto de ninguém, nem mesmo o pai dele, saberem o que eu era agora.

O pai do Ash, que o segurava pelo colarinho largo-o. O Ash simplesmente andou na minha direção, parando a nada mais que um metro de mim. Aí o pai do Ash falou.

_"Ah… Agora já percebo porque raio vieste tu falar com aquele bicho… Porque a tua preciosa Merith não está morta. Pelo menos não totalmente. Parece que querias deixar o teu amigo meio-o humano/meio-vampiro mais descansado… Ups…" _Ele riu-se andando de um lado para o outro, como se saboreando o facto de ter chegado aquela dedução. "_Acho que tanto tu como a tua amiga chegaram um pouco tarde._

_Eu pergunto-me, Merith… Como é que te estás a aguentar depois de teres visto tanto sangue… Depois de teres visto a tua mãe naquele estado…? E o teu amigo anormal…?"_

Nesse momento de impulso, ao tentar chegar à beira dele o Ash parou-me agarrando-me o braço. Apenas movendo os seus lábios ele disse '_Não vale apena. Ele é mais forte que tu… a não ser que…'_

Aí ele inseriu um pensamento na minha mente. Os poderes que ele tinha ainda me deixavam zonza mas quando me apercebi do que ele queria que eu fizesse congelei.

O pai do Ash continuou.

_"Estou a ver que te consegues controlar muito bem. Para um bebé vampiro nem és muito má… Pergunto-me se isso é mesmo de ti ou se alguém te terá contado uns certos truques." _Finalizando a frase a olhar para as costas do Ash ele esperou pela minha resposta.

Nesse momento eu voltei a olhar para o Ash, que me largou o braço e disse_'__Faz o que te disse'._

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei no pescoço dele e bebi do seu sangue. Com a rapidez do meu novo ser o pai do Ash demorou a reagir, mas quando o fez já eu lhe tinha tirado a espada e preparava-me para lhe cortar a cabeça. Esta rolou no chão mostrando a expressão de surpresa imprimida momentos antes. O resto do corpo caiu de joelhos à minha frente.

Coberta de sangue que dele tinha jorrado e do sangue que tinha bebido, que ainda caí dos cantos da minha boca como saliva, eu admirei a minha obra de arte. A Merith que toda a gente tinha conhecido morrera aí. Já nem eu própria me reconhecia.

Depois de uns momentos de saborear a adrenalina que percorria o meu corpo, finalmente olhei para o Ash. Ele estava no chão a olhar para mim. Já não tinha muito tempo. Cheguei à beira dele e coloquei um joelho no chão, segurando o outro braço na espada.

_"Eu cheguei tarde demais… Como sempre, eu não consegui salvar ninguém-"_Naquele momento eu não consegui ter qualquer pena dele. Isto porque toda a raiva que eu tinha suprimido desde a noite em que morri havia esbordado… Eu não conseguia mais atirar coisas para trás das costas e esquecê-las. Já não podia mais fazê-lo…

_"E eu já perdi muito tempo a tentar esquecer isso. A tentar perdoar-te. Eu não consigo fazer mais isto Ash… Não depois do que o que o teu pai fez…"_

_"Eu entendo. Faz o que tens a fazer… Mas lembra-te, agora todo o mundo vai andar atrás de ti. Nunca mais vais conseguir parar de olhar pelos ombros…"_Olhando para o céu ele continuou. _"Boa sorte, Merith."_

Levantando a espada e olhando a cara dele, infligi o golpe que destruiria a última ligação existente com o meu antigo eu. A verdade é que ainda ninguém, para além do Edward, sabia da minha condição. Para o mundo eu estava morta. E era assim que eu tencionava ficar.

Haviam passados meses desde o que tinha acabado de relatar. Eu estava agora sentada no jardim da minha casa na Escócia. O Edward olhava para mim com uma expressão de fascínio.

_"Então essa é a história do teu destino?"_

_"Sim. Agora só me resta tentar compreender o que sou, com a tua ajuda, e tentar viver confortavelmente sem que ninguém saiba que estou 'viva'…"_

_"Tens a minha palavra de que vou ajudar sempre. Depois de me teres contado isso tudo percebi que afinal não conhecia o Ash assim tão bem como havia pensado…"_

_"Nem tu, nem eu. Sinceramente ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia na minha casa. Mas prefiro não saber. Se vou ter que passar uma eternidade viva, ao menos que seja na ignorância dos factos que muito provavelmente me destruiriam…"_

_"E agora… Achas que finalmente conheceste o teu fate (destino)? É assim que a tua história acaba?"_

_"Uma coisa é certa… O meu destino foi tornar-me numa vampira… Mas sobre a minha história? Bem… Ela só está a começar…"_

**FIM**


End file.
